


You Don't Do That To My Brother!

by canuckgirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: Jamie and Tyler visit Jordie and the Canadiens on the road during the playoffs and encounter some nasty bullies while Jordie reflects back on him and Jamie being bullied in the past.





	You Don't Do That To My Brother!

**Author's Note:**

> With all the shit going on in the world right now, I'm finding writing really therapeutic and calming right now and I found this saved on my laptop from a couple of months ago. I forgot that it was finished because for some reason I thought that it was not finished lol.
> 
> Anyways, I hope that you enjoy and just a head's up that it deals with sensitive issues, such as bullying. If it isn't your thing, please don't read. 
> 
> As always, feel free to leave kudos and/or comments as they really keep me inspired to write :)

It was the day of Game #3 of the Canadiens versus the Rangers at Madison Square Garden in New York City and Jamie and Tyler were having breakfast with Jordie at the Habs' hotel, trying to keep a clearly nervous but excited Jordie calm.

This was a first for any Benn to be in this sort of situation and the fact that it was Jordie experiencing this wonderful and amazing time spoke a lot for how hard he worked to get to where he was today and to to become the solid defencemen he always had been but nobody got to see in Dallas, since the attention was on Jamie most of the time. 

Jordie was moving the food around his plate in circles non-stop, not having taken a single bite yet. Jamie and Tyler exhanged amused glances; seeing Jordie needing a pep talk and reassurance was something new for Jamie and Tyler to do. Usually it was Jordie giving them reassurance and comfort but right now the tables were turned.

"Uh..Jordie you going to eat that? Because Chubbs here is still hungry judging by the obnoxious sounds his stomach is making," Tyler teased, starting off with a joke, hoping to get Jordie going.

When Jordie simply grunted, Jamie frowned and reached across the table, aiming for his beard, knowing all to well that would snap him out. Jordie loved his beard and absolutely nobody was allowed to touch it again, not after losing that Super Bowl bet to Tyler that one time in which Jordie had to shave it off.

Just as Jamie had hoped, one of Jordie's hands caught Jamie's wrist half-way, stopping him in the air, and Jordie looked up, a sly smirk on his face.

"Nice try baby bro and yes I am going to eat my breakfast, thank you very much. Chubbs has started to develop a bit of a booty I see, nothing compared to Crosby's or Toews but it has potential. It's kind of hard to not notice Jamie. I'm sure Tyler has noticed but is just too shy to say anything...I'm shocked really. Right Seggy?" laughed Jordie, some of the tension leaving his body.

Tyler turned red as a tomato; Jordie knew him too well the fucker.

Jordie laughed as he began to dig into his breakfast, trying not to choke on his food from laughing at the blushes on Jamie's and Tyler's faces. He had them and they knew it.

"Ew...Jordie, why are you checking out my ass? That's kind of perverted don't you think? I'm your brother...gross. You're obviously not stressed anymore if you're making comments about my butt," snorted Jamie, aware of Tyler snickering beside him but focusing on his older brother who was being a smart ass right now.

'Aw...Chubbs, are you feeling self-conscious about your butt? There's no need to, I know what it looks like, so does Tyler. I've seen it ever since I helped Mom change your diapers when your were little and let me tell you know, you really knew how to fill a diaper with shit. Still gives me nightmares and why am I talking about shit-filled diapers when I'm trying to eat?" grumbled Jordie, pushing his plate away and making a disgusted face.

Laughing, Jamie pushed it back in front of Jordie, who scowled.

"You brought it up, it's your fault. Now...eat. You need your strength to kick some ass tonight, which you will. I just know it," Jamie smiled, as his brother returned the smile.

"Thanks Chubbs. I hope we do too. I would hate to disappoint my biggest fan, my little bro," Jordie reached over and took Jamie's hand in his, holding his gaze with a soft look in his eyes.

"You never could disappoint me, Jordie. No way."

* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Later on that day, just before the game started, Jamie and Tyler were settling into their ice level seats right beside the Canadiens' bench, unaware that there were a few people giving them the stinkeye, obviously recognizing them and intending to start shit.

During the warmup, Jordie caught sight of them and smiled and waved, holding back wanting to embarrass Jamie so bad. There was a time and place and this wasn't neither, sadly. Jordie also caught sight of a couple of potential trouble-makers who were had seen Jamie and Tyler and were pointing at them with sneers on their faces.

Growing worried and with a sick feeling in his stomach, not to mention an overwhelming need to protect his brother and Tyler, Jordie quickly skated over to the section where Jamie and Tyler and tried to get their attention by pointing behind them, not frantically but not exactly in a casual way either. 

Jamie and Tyler turned around just as the two Rangers fans sat down right behind the two, hearing some rude and ignorant comments that were clearly directed towards them and Jordie.

"Oh look who it is. The Dallas Stars' pathetic captain and his little lapdog. Can't even get their team to the playoffs and had to watch his brother get traded. Too bad it's to the Canadiens. Jordie Benn sucks shit and so do you too," laughed the tall guy, as his shorter friend burst out laughing, high-fiving one another.

Jordie banged on the glass loud to catch their attention; he had heard a bit of that, not all but he knew it wasn't good judging by the sullen yet pissy look at Jamie's face and the glare that had appeared on Tyler's face. He felt so helpless since he couldn't really help from this side of the ice but he could at least try to bring attention to these pair of idiots.

The two just laughed and shouted something vulgar at Jordie that sounded like "You suck and so does your fucking beard, you giant tomato!"

Jordie was sure there was more but he never wanted to punch a person as much as he wanted to at that moment. It took a lot to piss him off but when he was angry it usually involved someone insulting or hurting Jamie and that was a big 'fuck no' in his books.

When the tall guy decided to dump his drink all over Jamie's head, and the shorter guy did likewise with Tyler, Jordie had had enough. He pounded on the glass as hard as he could, shouting back,

"You leave them alone you assholes! Get away from them! Security!!"

Surprisingly, security was very quick to respond and escorted the guys out of the arena, ignoring the very inappropriate and vulgar comments geared towards Jamie and Tyler.

One comment in particular stung, despite him putting on a brave face and breathing a huge sigh of relief:

"You're a useless captain in Dallas Jamie Benn! Your brother was lucky to get out of there. He wouldn't have gone anywhere with you being captain. Everyone knows it. You're pathetic Jamie Benn! Everyone just doesn't want to say it because they're too nice and don't want to upset Mr. Crybaby!"

Jamie heard Jordie scream something back at the idiot, along the lines of "Shut up you moron!" He was sure there was more but Jamie just focused on calming himself down and Tyler gently rubbling his shoulder and asking if he was okay was definitely helping.

Staff immediately came to Tyler's and Jamie's aid, with towels to dry them off and apologizing for that 'atrocious behavior that was not called'. They were given complimentary drinks and snacks, which they tried to turn down because they didn't want special treatment but people around them laughed and told them to accept it anyway.

"Nobody turns down anything 'free' even if you're an millionaire," laughed a fan, a few seats over from Jamie, who laughed and shyly nodded, not even bothering to argue.

Jamie looked up when there was a tap on a the glass again, this time softer and he looked up to see a worried yet still pissed off Jordie looking at him, mouthing 'you okay kiddo?'

"I'm okay, no worries, Jordie. Go kick some ass. I'm fine. Really. I'll see you after the game," he yelled so Jordie could hear. Jamie wasn't sure if Jordie did hear him due to the noise in the arena but judging by the nod and smile Jordie gave him in return, Jamie knew that he had.

With one last look and a smirk and wink, Jordie skated off to rejoin his teammates in warmup, every once in a while looking back at his brother and Tyler, just for that instinctive and protective big brother.

Jamie and Tyler chatted for a while until a Rangers fan next to Jamie pardoned himself and said that what that jerk said to them was 'pathetic' and 'just a loser.'

"I'm know I'm a Rangers fan but I really respect the Habs and your brother going there has really helped them. What that idiot just said isn't true by the way. I have friends who are fans of yours and think this season was just a blip, that you guys will get better. You're a great captain, and Tyler here is a great offensive player, you guys will be back to where you belong in no time, at the top. Take it from me," the guy said, making Jamie and Tyler smile.

"Oh thank you so much. That means a lot to hear, that people have confidence in us. That really helps, thank you. Cheers," smiled Jamie, raising his drink in the air, as a toast.   
Tyler and the guy raised their drinks in the air as well and clinked their drinks together, saying 'cheers' as well before taking a nice long gulp.

Jamie didn't see Jordie gazing at him and smiling softly as he left the ice after warmups. He was a bit concerned that this was another hooligan fan but he relaxed as he saw him and Jamie and Tyler start up a conversation and even toasted their drinks over something Jordie din't know what. But he assumed it was good.

Before Jordie went all the way down the hallway to the dressing room, he paused to meet Tyler's eyes, who smiled at him. Jordie smiled back and went on his way, hoping that he could make Jamie and Tyler even happier tonight.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Well, it all ended happy as the Canadiens won 3-1 to go up 2-1 in the series and after the game and Jamie and Tyler were waiting outside the arena, near the Canadiens' bus, waiting for Jordie to come out. Members of the team stopped to say hey or hi or how's it going to the too, especially Shea Weber and Carey Price, who chatted a bit longer.

Before long, Jordie came out, a big smile on his face as he and Jamie hugged, then he and Tyler hugged as well before pulling back.

"Great game you guys! Knew you could do it. Maybe because Tyler and I were there. We're lucky charms," laughed Jamie, as Jordie snorted and grabbed his brother in a headlock, ruffling his hair. 

Jamie tried to struggle back but all he could do was reach around and smack Jordie hard on his ass. He wasn't expecting anything to come of it butwas surprised when Jordie yelped, releasing Jamie so he could rub his butt, wincing.

"Owwww!! Chuubbbbsss, that hurt. You're so mean. You see that guys? How this baby brother beats up his big brother," Jordie teased, as his teammates all laughed as they got in the bus.

When it came to Jordie being one of the last one, other than the coaches, he turned to Jamie and said

"You guys taking a Uber back to the hotel because I can ask if we can take you...." Jordie trailed off as Jamie and Tyler shook their heads in unison, it was that freaky.

"No, Jordie, we can't ask you to do that. We'll just take an Uber. It's no biggie. We'll be fine...Mom," Jamie snarked, but when it saw that the laughter didn't quite reach Jordie's eyes, the smile left his face.

"I'm serious Jamie. You two were just harrassed by a couple of idiots and who know who else is out there? Be fucking careful okay? I mean it Jamie. I'm not joking. I know I sound like Mom but it's only because I care about you and love you and want to protect you. Okay? Okay?" Jordie repeated until Jamie rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Yes....Jordie. See you back at the hotel," Jamie and Tyler waved as Jordie got on the bus and lingered a bit before someone yelled at him in the bus, causing Jordie to laugh and head in, but not before one last wave and a raised eyebrow.

Then he was gone and Jamie and Tyler giggled and made their way outside, as Tyler got in contact with Uber on the app on his phone and scheduled one for outside MSG.

Soon enough, and quite promptly, the Uber arrived and Jamie and Tyler got in and confirmed where they wanted to go. Within minutes they were there and the two made sure to tip their driver who recognized them with a smile and shyly asked for an autograph.

"That is, if you uh don't mind because you guys might be busy and I'm sorry for taking..." the driver stuttered, as Jamie smiled and interrupted with a

"Nonsense! Of course we'll sign. We're happy to oblige."

Once that was done, they waved goodbye and headed towards where Jordie was waiting outside the hotel, smiling softly. But before they could get any further, two very familiar guys stepped out in front of them, blocking their paths.

It was the two jackasses from from the game, smirking at the angry yet nervous Jamie and Tyler, who were glaring at them.

Jordie had seen what was going on and like a angry momma bear protecting her cubs, was rushing over to them, hoping to avoid anything further. He had a furious but determined look on his face as he dashed over as quickly as he could.

"Hey, look, Greg. It's these two pipsqueaks that got us kicked out of the game. Why don't we return the favour, see how they like it. Won't hurt....much," snarled the taller guy to his companion who cracked his knuckled in anticipation, smirking.

"Sounds good to me. I think they need a little payback Brad. Fair is fair," Greg agreed, an evil glint in his eyes that made Tyler shudder and Jamie gulp, but both stood strong.

"Guys, back off okay? It was your own doing, being the idiots that you were and are being. Now, just let us go on our way and forget about this," Jamie went to go around Brad, who shook his head tisk tisking.

He pushed Jamie so hard that Jamie fell backwards, landing hard on his back with a grunt of pain and a gasp. Tyler went to his side to check him over before glaring up at them.

"We can't do that, you see. It's cute and brave how you're standing up to us though. Say goonight boys because we're going to kick your asses until you don't know up from down. What do you say? Sounds good to me," taunted Brad, reaching down towards Jamie to grab him by the neck, kneeing Tyler aside who had been trying to stop him.

But before that could happen, someone stepped right in front of them, stopping Greg and Brad from what they were intending to do. The two were startled to see a furious Jordie standing there, protectively in front of Jamie and Tyler, who was still checking Jamie over.

Jordie was far from pleased, his hands clenched into tight fists, as if he was prepared to fight these guys for what they had done to his brother and Tyler and what they were preparing to do.

"Doesn't sound good to me asshole! Get away from them...NOW!" barked a beyond pissed Jordie, his face red with fury. "If your brains had any smart components to them, which I highly doubt, you will leave here now. If you know whats good for you, you will do that."

Jordie's voice was spoken with such ice it could have and should have frozen Brad and Greg with fear but apparently it did not as they just chuckled. 

Brad pressed up right close to Jordie so they were chest to chest and nose to nose with one another. Jordie wasn't backing down either, even though inside he was very nervous and scared about where this was going to go.

"You think you can take me twerp? Your brother here and his buddy sure can't and by the looks of it, weeny, you can't either. Give it your best shot, I dare you. C'mon!" taunted Brad, trying to push Jordie's buttons and egg him on, to goad him into a fight.

But Jordie wasn't going to go for it. He didn't want to fight for any amount of reasons. One, was that wasn't what his parents raised him and Jamie to be like, to retaliate but also at the same time they had to stand up for themselves when necessary. But fighting and punching certainly wasn't the way to go about it. Two, in this modern day society, anyone could tape this and post it on Snapchat or Instagram or any of the other apps and that could ruin Jamie's and Jordie's careers and no way was Jordie going to let that happen.

"Just go away buddy alright? And take your friend with you. You've caused enough trouble as it is. If you'll leave us alone we won't say anything about this deal?" Jordie scowled, making to turn away and started to lean down to check on Jamie, who was starting to rise to his feet.

But Brad and Greg weren't going to have any of that. Brad's face twisted into a dark angry look as he grabbed Jordie by his shirt collar and yanked him up and back around, spinning him slightly and causing him to stumble and let out a startled gasp.

Jamie let out a angry growl as he attempted to get right up and close with Brad but Greg shoved him away, with Tyler standing in front of Jamie protectively, exchanging heated words of their own.

"But what if we don't want that huh? What if we want some excitement and beat the shit out of you and your stupid brother and friend here? That sounds like fun...so why not have some fun? What's the matter...Jordie is it? You scared of getting your ass kicked?" Brad laughed, pulling back a fist and slamming it into Jordie's face, connecting with his nose and then pushing Jordie helplessly to the ground, laughing as Jordie cried out, rolling around on the ground, covering his nose as blood began poring out of it.

"JORDIE?!! You fucking dicks, are you nuts? Fuck off and leave us alone!" Jamie screamed, never ever feeling so angry and upset in his entire life. He rarely felt like this, unless someone was threatening Jordie and Tyler and this situation was bringing out the beast in Jamie.

As Tyler was at Jordie's side comforting him, his heart breaking at the whimpers and curse words escaping Jordie's mouth, Jamie threw a punch at Brad, who stumbled backwards into Greg, who wasn't ready, sending them to the ground with loud profanity.

Brad was just about ready to after Jamie again when Jamie pulled out his phone and prepared to call the police. Brad and Greg stopped dead in their tracks, a little bit nervously.

"Stop right there or I will call the police. I mean it. I will do it. Here...see already dialing.." Jamie taunted, and he was, starting to dial the numbers and showing the two goons who were backing away with their hands up pleadingly and perhaps a little intimidated.

"Alright, alright, you made your point. We're going....geez you hockey players are crazy!" hissed Brad, as he and Greg took off, albeit slowly with Brad clutching his own nose, blood all over his hands.

Once they were gone, Jamie turned back to focus on Jordie and his heart shattered right then and there as he and Tyler helped Jordie shakily get back on his feet. Jordie's hands had blood on them but not an extensive amount as Jamie had been expecting. He gently took ahold of Jordie's hands and pulled them away from his nose so he could see the damage and surprisingly the blood was only coming out of one nostril, not both which was a good sign.

Jamie sighed and clutched onto his brother, who hugged him back, both relieved that they were okay...somewhat.

"Jordie...you asshole. What were you thinking?" Jamie whispering in Jordie's ear as the brothers let go of one another and pulled back so that they could look at one another, inspect each other to see if they were truly okay.

"I was thinking...Chubbs...to protect my little brother and his friend from these two assholes. It's just an older brother instinct to protect Jamie, you know that and it doesn't matter if we're on different teams now, I'm always going to be there to look after you. Nobody even looks at you guys without me taking issue. I know you think I'm overprotective Jamie but I can't help it. I worry about you, even though you can handle things....on the ice anyway. Off the ice...that's where the worry comes in. Now...are you two okay? You're not hurt or anything? You tell me right now if you are..." Jordie demanded, putting his own injury aside to check Jamie and Tyler over.

"We're okay Jordie, just a little shaken up but more pissed off than anything. Reminded me of the time you and I were jumped while we were in high school and they dumped us in the dumpster. At least this time we don't smell like shit right Jordie?" smiled Jamie, recalling that memory, remembering all too well.

"That's true. We just look like shit this time. C'mon, let's go in the hotel and put some ice on my nose. Probably going to have a monster ass bruise on it in the morning or not...who knows?" Jordie shrugged, as the three of them began to head back to the hotel.

The three of them were just happy that all's well ended well that night. The Canadiens won and more importantly, Jordie, Jamie, and Tyler were still alive and safe after a near all-out fight with a couple of troublemaking goons.

All the three of them wanted to do was to just chill out in their hotel room and unwind before getting ready for the next game, Game #4.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Not long after, the three were in Jordie's hotel room, Jamie and Tyler staying there with him, it being fine with the team. The three were getting ready for bed and just climbing into bed, Jamie and Tyler in one and Jordie in the other, when a curious Tyler wanted to know about Jamie and Jordie being jumped and stuffed into a dumpster.

"I uh was just curious but you don't have to tell me. I've had stuff done to me by bullies in the past but this seems to really take the cake," Tyler said as Jamie nodded.

"It's okay Tyler. We'll tell you. I remember it like it was yesterday really. It all started, what a surprise, when these guys that had been giving me a hard time decided to take it up a notch when Jordie and I were walking home from school....."

FLASHBACK

Jamie had been in Grade 9 and Jordie in Grade 11 when the bullies really turned up the bullying of Jamie. Grade 8 had its moments but in Grade 9 it was like all the bullies decided to get together and pick on chubby shy short Jamie, who was the butt of many jokes. And ridiculed to the point where, one time it was so bad, Jamie had ditched the final blocks of the day and run home crying, thus scaring the hell out of Jordie who couldn't find his baby brother anywhere when he waited for him after school.

When Jordie had found Jamie at home and in tears, Jordie was beyond furious. He had gathered Jamie in his arms protectively and hugged him close to his body, whispering soothing words and struggling to hold back tears of heartache for Jamie and tears of fury for those responsible for doing this to his brother.

Things had died down for awhile, which Jordie had assumed was a good thing, but really what it was was an indication that something was being concocted and it wasn't good. Not good at all.

Jamie and Jordie unfortunately found this out the hard way when they were walking home from school one day and were passing by the bakery which had an alley next to it. They were giggling along but stopped suddenly and cried out, startled when a group of around 5 seniors that were built like giants and Jordie and shoved them deep into the alley, which housed a dumpster.

One of the thugs glanced around, making sure that nobody had seen them and once he was sure nobody had, he rejoined his friends who had backed the scared Jamie and furious Jordie up against the dumpster, which smelled like utter shit. Who knew what was in there and both Jamie and Jordie weren't keen on finding out.

Tommy, the leader and who had always been a pain in Jordie's ass, smirked as he saw the Benn brothers right where he wanted them and he knew that they knew it too. He leaned in closer until he was right in a shaking Jamie's face, who was putting on a brave face despite the situation.

"Aw...is little Chubby wubby all shaky and about to cry? That's what you do best after packing on the pounds. Did you just come from the bakery and eat all their desserts?Looks like it," he laughed, as a red with rage Jordie just lost it and stood in front of Jamie protectively, punching Tommy in the nose before shoving him away.

"Ow!! You fucker!!" yelled Tommy, clutching his nose and turning away from Jordie who had turned around to check on Jamie, who was starting to weep.

"You don't say that shit about my brother, you sack of shit! How dare you!!!" Jordie yelled, never ever feeling so furious in his life and it scared him partly.

Grabbing Jamie by his shoulders, Jordie peered down and tried to get Jamie to focus on him. Once he was looking at his older brother, Jordie glanced around, somewhat apprehensively and took a deep breath before saying,

"Jamie, if it becomes posible, I want you to run away and get help okay? Don't worry about me, I can take care of these idiots. You need to do this if I can distract them somehow. Please, don't argue, I beg of you!" Jordie's voice switched to a begging tone at the end which scared Jamie but did not change his resolve to stay with his brother.

"Jordie, no! I won't leave you here alone to get hurt, hell no! I'm staying. What's it that you always said,'we get in trouble together'? That's what I'm doing here, with you. You can't change my mind," Jamie shook his head, in his pig-headed nature.

"Jamie, please. This isn't the time to be stubborn...I need you to...Woah!!!" cried a startled Jordie as he was ripped away from a shocked Jamie and shoved him against the brick wall, clutching the struggling and kicking Jordie by his collar, holding him up in the air by one of Tommy's friends, Ben, who could pound Jordie into a pancake right then and there if he wanted to.

Gulping and struggling to breath, that's what the wheezing and spluttering Jordie thought was going to happen and he closed his eyes and prayed just to get it over and done with. He vaguely heard Jamie yelling and Jamie must have punched someone because Jordie heard someone else snarl in pain and say, 'That fucking brat punched me! Fuck!"

Jordie smirked to himself as he thought in his mind 'way to go Jamie. Proud of you kiddo!"

Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse and miserable and hopeless for him and Jamie, it did.

Two of the guys grabbed Jordie by his arms, bringing him down and dragging him towards the open dumpster. Two others did the same with Jamie who was struggling and putting up a strong fight before realizing it wasn't getting him anywhere. Jamie and Jordie stood side by side, sweating nervously as they realized what was going to be done to them.

"This is for being pains in our asses, you stupid idiots! In you go! In with the trash just like what you two are. Ta ta!" grinned Tommy, standing back in delight as he watched two of his friends pick up Jamie, ignoring his kicking feet and tossed him into the dumpster, high-fiving one another as they heard Jamie land with a 'ommph' and then a groan.

"Jamie? Oh you all will pay for this, I swear! You fucking will!!" yelled Jordie, as Tommy tapped the glaring Jordie on his cheeks as he too was tossed into the dumpster, pretty much on top of his brother, who was groaning and struggling around in the horrifed and stinky bin.

"I like to see you try Jordie! You know you won't succeed. Ta ta, Little Benn and Big Benn!" Tommy taunted, as he and his friends took their leave.

When they were completely gone, Jordie and Jamie looked around in the dumpster with grimaces of disgust on each of their faces. Jamie went to wipe his face but pulled his hand back quickly as he saw that it was covered in....he could only assume was grime and grease or...he didn't want to think of what else it could be. He groaned and jumped slightly when a familiar protective arm wrapped his shoulders, pulling his body against Jordie's.

"Kiddo, I'm so proud of you, like I always am but today you were so brave and stubborn, refusing to leave. Your stubbornness can get be a pain in the ass but today I've never been so grateful for it. I love you little brother," whispered Jordie, leaning his head against Jamie's.

Jamie smiled and snuggled against his brother, feeling the exact same way. And that's the way it always would be. It would never change. Not now, not in the future, never.

"I love you too big brother. You're the best. Feel like going home and explaining to Mom and Dad and Jenny why we smell like skunks and shit? Cause I'm not looking forward to that conversation," Jamie groaned, as Jordie squeezed his shoulders reassuringly.

"We're in it together, remember? Good. Now...let's try and get out of here...ugh...this is going to be fun," groaned Jordie, letting go of Jamie as the two scrambled to figure out a way out of their stinky prison.

Eventually they did and continued the walk home, ignoring the curious and disgusted looks from people who noticed the appearance and stench coming off of the brothers.

"Jordie?" Jamie broke the silence, causing Jordie to look over at him with a

"Hmm, what is it Jamie?"

Jamie struggled to keep his composure as he got struggled to get something off of his chest.

"I'm not fat am I? I know I'm not exactly trim like you are and I do have a few extra pounds on me that I just can't seem to shake but it's not my fault. I can't help it if I'm like this. Why do people think that that's a crime, to not be skinny? I don't really understand that and probably never will...I just want to know why?" he asked as his brother stopped and turned to face Jamie, a look of concern on his face.

"Jamie, it's not you alright? It's the way people are, they have insecurities of their own and thrive on bringing others down by being mean. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you Jamie, nothing at all. You're perfect just the way you are. I wouldn't change a single thing. And don't compare yourself to me or to anyone else or I will pester you until you can't take it. Don't think I won't. We good? Anything else?" Jordie asked, softly as his brother nodded.

"No. We're good. Thanks Jordie. I honestly don't know how I would get by without you. I don't want to even know or think about that. It will never happen, no fucking way," laughed Jamie, not knowing at the time just how untrue those words would eventually become further down the line in Jamie's and Jordie's lives.

END OF FLASHBACK

"I shouldn't have said those words about Jordie and I never being apart because look at us now. I jinxed it back then and didn't know it," sighed Jamie, as both Jordie then Tyler smacked Jamie around the back of the head, causing him to moan and whine. "Ow....you guys....."

"Hey hey hey that's not true and you know it. Stop saying stupid shit like that okay? how could you know and predict that in high school? Sheesh, just when I get my hopes up that you stop saying and doing stupid shit you come up with more. Has he done anything that I don't know about Tyler? You would know...." Jordie sighed, putting Tyler on the spot now.

Because it was true. Tyler would know if Jamie had done anything silly or reckless and just not tell Jordie. But Tyler had a horrible poker face and couldn't lie to save his life. But this time, he could actually tell the truth because Jamie had been pretty good, being his old self again.

"Actually, Jordie, Jamie has been pretty good. And I'm not lying honestly! Scout's honor. He's just been the old Jamie that we all know and love. Right honey bunny?" teased Tyler, playfully grabbing Jamie's ass, causing Jamie to squeak in embarrassment and Jordie to gag at what he had just seen.

"Oh..oh my god, I didn't just see that! You didn't just grope my baby brother in front of me! Ew!! I believe you don't worry. Good night!" and a freaked out Jordie reached over to turn off the lap, plunging the room into darkness.

Jamie and Tyler giggled like the kids they were at heart and settled down for a nice, pleasant sleep themselves.

Because hey, after the night they had, they deserved it.


End file.
